cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travel in ALICE -The Final-
|caption 3 = Time Travel in ALICE -The Final-}} "Trebla finds another singularity, which surprisingly turns out to be a clone of herself. Replicant Trebla goes back to a time before the Knights of the Round Table were established, and destroys the real Trebla right in front of the adapter's eyes. Are we running out of ways to fix the changed history? Right now we just have a device for time travelling without its owner. What should we do to bring Trebla back...?" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Time Travel in ALICE -The Final- is the fourth Ultimate Quest (albeit at Spectre difficulty) released for the Time Travel in ALICE story released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Time Travel in ALICE -The Third-, where Replicant Trebla ended up erasing Trebla from the timeline, the player is left with the device that Trebla used to travel through time. Using it, the player manages to go back in time to the beta test of ALICE, and meets Mobius and Hempel, who are running the beta test. The player asks for Trebla, but they do not know who she is, so they direct them to Turing instead. Turing mentions that she knows someone working on time travel, and introduces her to Einstein, who turns out to be Trebla in the past. Einstein is her real name, so presumably she used the name "Trebla" to hide her identity. Trebla doesn't believe the player at first about the time travelling, but once she is introduced to the device, she is astounded that her theories and blueprints were realized. However, she learns about the existence of Replicant Trebla, who arose due to Trebla messing around with time travel in the first place and likely was created as a result of a merged timeline. At that moment, Replicant Trebla appears, seeking to eliminate both Trebla and the player from the timeline. After a difficult fight, the player manages to defeat Replicant Trebla, and Trebla apologizes for the mess she caused. She states that she would be willing to erase herself to prevent Replicant Trebla from coming into existence in the future, and sends the player back to their original time, with the device self-destructing upon arrival. The player is left wondering what happened to Trebla, until a mysterious avatar of someone named Carroll who had a message from Einstein, thanking the player for what they have done. Meanwhile, back in the past, Mobius and Hempel ponder who the player was since they weren't a beta tester. Later, when the Queen of Hearts goes haywire, Mobius discusses with Euclid who they should seek for help, and both of them determine that they should go find the player due to what happened earlier. Presumably, the tutorial begins shortly after in that timeline. Quest Overview 1 ALICE-β= |-| 2 Unknown Friends= |-| Spectre Risking Existence= |-| 3 Time 2 Say Goodbye= |-| End-All Present= |-| Extra Your Arrival= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Ending= |-| Extra= Text Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos